


Dungeons & Legends

by DJdjakko



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: When I made there classes I didn't realize that all three are rogues, the rest of the gang will join with time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJdjakko/pseuds/DJdjakko
Summary: Wraith an Eladrin assassin who has forgotten her entire life.Pathfinder a Peaceforged scout who wants to learn about his creator.Elliot Witt a human trickster who wants to make a living out of his skills.Together they must now venture to make riches of the dead king.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dungeons & Legends

**Author's Note:**

> *" This is for when its text "*  
> " This is for dialogue "

Day sixteen of being awake.  
*"Today I met a very pleasant woman by the name of Wraith! She was very grumpy but I eventually grew on her! Right now I am staying in the Ravenwood tavern with her! She says she has some work in town and needs help so she recruited me ( Drawn Smiley Face). I hope I can be of very good help. Wraith herself is quite strange look compared to all the humans in Imgrand with black hair, skin as white as snow, and quite large ears even for an elf. Although I most certainly shouldn’t be one to judge"*  
I felt a smack on my back as Wraith returned with two cups of ale.  
“ I was unsure if you drink so if you don’t want it, I can just feel my flask.” She said glancing her eyes down at my journal. “ Is that a diary?”  
“ Its my journal I have my entire life written down in it” I said Changing the facial gear within my chest to show a smiley face.  
“ Must be pretty old?” she said, sipping her ale.  
“ Its sixteen days and eleven hours long” I said mimicking her movements dripping ale down my face and partially down my chest. “This is very tasty”  
“Sure buddy” She said staring at me strangely. “ So back to the job. To put it simply I want to break into a crypt three hours outside of town. To do this I need to travel through the ashenwood forest and to do that I need a scout. That's where you come in. From what I hear you skirmisher units where quite a site back in the day and from what you told me you’re no stranger to danger. So what do you say want to rob the tomb of a thousand year old king?” As she talked she grew more and more excited having finally risen up leaning over the table staring right at my visual sensor.  
“Sounds like fun!” I said putting my thumbs up.  
“Hell Yea lets get loaded!” came a third voice from our left where a black haired man with light tinted brown skin. “ Elliot Witt at your service. I understand your planning on prataking on an adventure of sorts and I believe you may need some arcane assistance” He said making a small image of himself appear in the palm of his hand.  
“ And who the hell invited you?” Wraith said glaring daggers at him.`` If you haven’t noticed I have a scout made of magic I’m pretty sure that's enough”  
“ Last time I checked Peaceforged have no actual magic abilities and anyway the magic I do is quite handy I can even pick locks from a distance. Look I’ll even make you a deal, I need some quick cash and you two clearly need my help so how about this we'll split the loot up in five you both get two shares and I get one share” He said scouching up beside me and holding eye contact with Wraith.  
“ How do we know we can trust you?” Wraith asked Glancing at the rapier strapped to his belt.  
“ Simple” He said as he placed a coin purse on the table. “ I'll give half of my gold to you. You’ll give it back to me at the end of our little heist and boom you know I won’t betray you because you have all my money”  
“ Path check it” Wraith demanded without breaking eye contact with Witt.  
“ Thirty gold pieces” I said shaking the coin purse.  
“ Alright then deal” Wraith said leaning her arm over the table.  
“ Deal” Elliot said answer her shake.

The day after.  
“ So if my map is correct the heart of the forest should be south east so if we-”  
“ It isn’t” I said leaning over her shoulder.  
“ What?” Wraith said turning away from the map.  
“ It isn’t correct there's far more shade south west indicating taller trees indicating more time to grow there by proving its the heart of the forest” I said turning my facial gear to neutral.  
“ Well at least you weren’t lying about being a scout” She said turning over and heading south west”  
“ So Path that’s what the boss called you how old are you exactly? From what I hear you Peaceforged can leave up to thousands of years” Witt said sauntering up beside me.  
“ I am sixteen”  
“ Hundred, Thousand, Millions?!”  
“ Days” I said changing my gear to joy.  
“ Wait seriously? So you’ve never even fought in battle?” Witt said staring at me with bewilderment. “ Mamm does this thing even know how to fight?”  
“ He doesn’t need to know how to fight he just need to know how to find our way through the forest. Alright Path this is the end of where the trail goes you go ahead and find us a safe route through”  
“ Alright friend!” I said before climbing up one of the trees and making my way through the forest via the branches.  


“ So how do you know each other?” Elliot asked whilst leaning against one of the trees. It had been about ten minutes since path left and he seemed to be growing annoyed at the silence.  
“ We don’t. I only meet him yesterday” I said staring down at him from my vantage point on the tree branch.  
“ Wait seriously? But he calls you friend?”  
“ From what i understand he calls everybody friend. Hell he even called the drunkard screaming at him friend. I mean I don’t blame him he’s practically a child”  
“ So why doesn’t he call me friend?”  
“ Because you look at him funny. What do you have against the scout bot?” I asked thinking about the fact that nearly the entire two hour trip here Elliot had been keeping a fairly large distance from the machine.  
“ I don’t know it just creeps me out. You know what I mean take for example that weird gear thing it has in its chest as if its built to mimic emotions even without a face. I mean why would somebody build them that way?” He asked starting to pace back and forth the small clearing we were seated in.  
“ I mean the stories say that they were built to march upon all the land and bring peace and prosperity so a face was probably a necessity” I said hoping it would return soon enough.  
“ Yea sure but still creep-”  
“ Hi i’m back!” and there it is.  
“ Found a path?” I asked hoping we could get to the tomb soon.  
“ Yes follow me” And so we did followed the machine for the next hour through rivers and thick bushes until we eventually found ourselves at the entrance to and old forgotten tomb with treasures of the decades.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for having read this first chapter if you have any suggestions for future plot or tips for my writing then just comment.


End file.
